Lost and Found
by Deth00-0000
Summary: Again not sure how to do a summary for this again i'm writing to releive stress so another ConnerxKira story so enjoy


Lost

Kira sat in a dream like world flying around as if she herself was the Pteranadon flying around until she heard a scream full of pain, anger, and sorrow. She flew to where she heard the scream to find a Tyrannosaurus on the ground in pain screaming for help. At that site Kira woke up screaming and sweating, slowly she got up to look at her dino gem seeing it glow a bright yellow as if telling her something was wrong with Conner, when Conner's Road Raptor Rev burst into her bedroom yelling as if in pain its self for its red ranger.

"Rev, what what are you doing here?" She asked only to be answered by Conner's T-Rex outside of her window.

"Uhhh Dr. O I have a problem." Kira spoke into her morpher.

"Kira do you know what time it is?" Came Tommy's reply.

"Try having Rev in your room with Tyranno outside of your house."

"WHAT!" Kira knew now she had his full attention.

"Say that again Kira."

"Dr. O I have Rev standing in my room with Tyranno outside of my house."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope."

"Alright I'll be over to get Rev See if you can get Tyranno to go home."

"Will do Dr. O" Kira said before walking over to her window to call to Tyranno.

Conner did know how long he had been by himself all alone first he started to fall behind in his classes than the fights started to harder and harder and then out of nowhere Eric his twin brother shows up during an attack along with his parents getting caught up in the fight only to have their lives ended but it also didn't help he felt so alone a huge gaping hole in his feeling like he it was never going to be filled. Signing Conner let out another pain filled scream wishing someone would answer.

It had been an hour since Rev and Tyranno showed up and Dr. O had showed up to take Rev back home. Kira had barely crawled into bed when she heard another pain filled scream along with a silent wish. _Someone help me please someone._ Kira shot up and screamed the first thought.

"Conner." Kira said looking out of the window, quickly getting up she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight so she got dressed.

"Hey Dr. O I think something's wrong with Conner I've tried to call him ten times."

"Kira Conner's fine he's a red for god's sake I'm sure it's nothing at all." Tommy finished leaving an awe struck Kira who was getting pissed off because of he hadn't heard the screams filled with pain.

"Damn it Dr. O I know he's hurt why do you think he can handle this on his own I know I heard him say he wants someone to help him. Why the hell can you not see that?" Kira yelled before calling Ethan to help her.

"Ethe I need your help something's wrong with Conner and I need your help to get Dr. O to help." Kira said hoping Ethan would pick up.

"Right Kir I'm on my way to Dr. O's. What are you going to do?" Ethan knew better than to ask.

"I'm going to find our fearless leader." Kira said walking out of her front door.

"Alright try not to beat him to bad ok." Ethan said, with a sign Kira spoke.

"Do I have to?" She said not really caring what the answer was.

"Yes you do and let me know when you found him."

"Will do." She said before being greeted by her own Road Raptor "Princess" as they had nicknamed her because of the way she acted like a princess.

"Hey Princess, how are you doing?" She asked her raptor who looked worried just as Rev had when she noticed Rev running just as fast as Conner's super speed.

"Rev you almost as much a problem as your rider." Kira said signing.

"Well let's go." She said getting on to Princess and running towards anywhere she could think of to find him.

Conner didn't know where he had walked to he just knew he walked somewhere. Finally feeling defeated he dropped down on both knees clutching his chest he screamed wanting someone to find him to actually care and not pretend they cared like everyone at school did they always acted like they cared but he knew they didn't really care who could care about him the only thing he had going for him was soccer but even that hadn't gone really well for him. He screamed one more time before Elsa showed up looking at the red ranger and laughing.

"What's the matter ranger getting to tough to handle?" Elsa said with a cocky grin on her face.

"Haven't you all done enough damage?" Conner said anger rising in him.

"Oh did I hit a cord?" She said with a mocking tone.

"Dino Thunder up, HA!" Conner shouted running toward Elsa with his Tyranno staff already in his hand.

Kira had first went to his house to see if he was there but she hadn't found anyone yet so she tried elsewhere with the same luck she had looked everywhere until she felt a large amount of pain flow through her hearing Conner's pain even more. Quickly she called Ethan telling him she might know where he is.

"Kira are you sure you know where he is?" Ethan asked hoping she knew what she was doing.

"Yes I know where he is Ethe." She said looking for any sign of him.

"How do you know?" Ethan asked.

"I, I don't know for sure how all I know is he's in a lot of pain Ethan he needs help." Kira said hoping that would be enough for him at the time.

"Alright I'll try and get Dr. O up and we'll come join you." He said hearing Tommy say something about it being too damn early in the morning to wake him up.

"Ok I'll see you soon then." Kira said before reaching a clearing that had seen a large battle, when she noticed two figures out in the middle. She saw as both figures trade blows for blows but it wasn't until the figure she knew was Conner thrust his staff into the other figure pulling it out of them. She watched as both figures fall down at the same time, she already knew the other figure was dead but she hoped Conner wasn't dead, when she reached him she saw that it was Elsa that he was fighting.

"Conner are you ok?" Kira asked the red ranger lying there not moving until she saw his head move a bit to look at her.

"Kira is that you?" He asked weakly trying to stand up but found out he couldn't stand up.

"No don't move your hurt already, and what the hell are thinking not asking for help when you're so much pain." She said softly looking at him hoping to find an answer.

"How did you know?" He asked with a dry throat looking at her.

"I don't know how but I did, I felt your pain so much pain held bottled up." She said seeing tears threaten to spill."I felt it and I felt how much your heart has yeaned for someone to love you for you faults and all. I really can't see how you managed all this time a huge gaping hole in your heart." She said looking at the man in front of her who had changed so much between the three of them, who somehow meant more to her than she knew herself.

Somehow someone answered his cry for help someone came to help him, he knew he couldn't hold the tears back anymore and he let he all out he cried while Kira held him and both Rev and Princess both came up licking the red ranger hoping that would make him happy and somehow feeling his pain as much as Kira felt his. As she held him she told him how much he meant to them how much he meant to her.

Kira had somehow managed to get Conner to his house when she walked up to his with him, she turned to leave when he stopped her.

"Please don't go Kira." He said softly not even to look at her.

"I wasn't going to leave Conner I was going to tell Rev and Princess to go home." She said flashing him reassuring smile when she shouted.

"Rev, Princess go home." She said watching both of the raptors run towards home then she turned and started to towards Conner. When she got close enough she spoke softly in his ear.

"I told you I wasn't leaving you." She said before he grabbed her to cry some more.

Kira had gotten Conner into his house to lie down on his couch with his head on her lap to help sooth him. She heard the familiar beeping sound and had a guess who it was.

"Kira did you find him?" Tommy said over the morpher.

"Yes I did Dr. O; all he needed was someone to help him but he still as a lot to deal with so I'm spending the rest of the day with him."

"Alright I'm trusting you to fill us in after awards." Tommy said still yelling at Ethan for coming over to wake him up early in the morning.

"Alright I will Dr. O." She said feeling Conner having fallen asleep.

"Kira I'll be over after school ok?" Ethan asked while starting his car.

"Alright Ethe I'll let him know."

"Oh and Kira before I forget if you're going to get involved with a red you should now they're a lot of work." Tommy said getting his jeep started.

"I don't need dating advice from my teacher." She said quietly hoping Conner didn't wake up to hear her say that.

"Whatever you say Kira." Tommy's reply came, just like that she heard Conner in his sleep say something.

"Love you Rockstar." Conner said still in a deep sleep, while shocked a little she leaned down and kissed his forehead and spoke softly.

"Love you too Jock." Kira said stroking his hair before finally fallen asleep herself.


End file.
